Sentimientos que despiertan
by Rola Milleer
Summary: Shikamaru Nara el hombre que saco de mi vida a Asuma pero aun sigo queriendo a asuma esta historia pasa despues de seis años de la muerte de asuma
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado más de 6 años desde la muerte de Asuma. El hijo que esperaba con Kurenai, tiene 5 años. El pequeño se llamaba Nara Asuma, y fué criado desde un principio como miembro del clan que lleba su apellido, haciéndole creer ser hijo del ahora Jõnin Shikamaru.

------------------------------------------------------

-¡Tenías que ser mujer, joder Kurenai!

-Shikamaru, ¡esa reunión es importante y tengo que ir en pareja!

-Kurenai-sensei, recuerda que el vivir juntos por Asuma Jr. no significa que seamos pareja.

-Todos irán con parejas. Y, por favor, deja de llamarme sensei, me molesta.

-Menuda pesadez, Kurenai- suspira -está bien, iré contigo a esa "reunión"

El comité de la Academia Ninja de Konoha había preparado esa reunión para festejar su aniversario. Se había corrido el rumor de que todos irían con elegantes vestidos y trajes, por lo que Kurenai compró un vestido negro sencillo, entallado y a la altura de la rodilla, sin tirantes, que resaltaba perfectamente su trabajado cuerpo. Sus zapatillas, bolso y collar eran plateados, haciendo que su atuendo estuviera combinado a la perfección; y para Shikamaru, compró un traje negro, camisa blanca y una hermosa corbata roja, con sus respectivos zapatos formales negros. El pequeño Asuma, quedó al cuidado de sus "abuelos", los padres de Shikamaru.

-Te ves bien, Shikamaru

-Me agradaría decir lo mismo, pero es una pesadez...

A Kurenai le dolía la actitud floja y cortante de su "pareja", pero agradecía el responsabilizarse de su hijo. Volviendo al festejo, llegaron al local donde tendría lugar, estacionaron el mustang azul de Shikamaru y entraron. La locación era muy amplia, con más de 20 mesas para 5 o 6 personas, y dos más grandes; en una de ellas, se encontraban la quinta Hokage Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura y Sai, estos dos últimos llevaban una relación de algunos meses. Y en la otra, estaban el sexto Hokage Naruto con su novia Hinata, quienes desde hace 3 años atrás habían formalizado su relación, y con ellos Neji y TenTen, quienes también son novios.

En la entrada, estaba un joven de servicio con una carpeta en la mano, preguntaba el nombre y, en las hojas de dicha carpeta, buscaba y les asignaba el número de mesa que le correspondía.

-Buenas noches, me permite ¿su nombre?

-Buenas noches joven, mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai, y él es-

-Su novio, Nara Shikamaru.- Interrumpió.

-Un momento, dejenme consultar.

Ella miró muy sorprendida a Shikamaru, no esperó que dijera tal cosa. Mientras tanto, el perturbó más el pensamiento de la jõnin cuando pasó su mano por la cintura de ella para abrazarla, y le sonrió extrañamente. ¿Lo hacia para aparentar? En sus intentos de pensamiento y conclusión, algo le interrumpió.

-Su mesa es la número 3, ahí están Akimichi Chõji, Rock Lee y la señorita Yamanaka Ino, que aún no ha llegado.

-Gracias joven- finalizó Shikamaru, ya que Kurenai no podía articular palabra alguna después de lo sucedido. Al llegar a la mesa, saludaron cordialmente a los otros dos compañeros que estaban en la mesa y platicaron unos minutos. Las mesas tenían un mantel color hueso con encaje a las orillas, un centro de mesa con rosas rojas, 5 platos con galletas espolvoreadas de nuez, 1 plato con una cierta cantidad de dango, y una botella de sake junto con 6 copas. Las sillas eran elegantes y acolchonadas, de color rojo. Más que reunión, era una fiesta. Había música programada, unas baladitas relajantes y unas cuantas parejas demostrando su amor bailando.

-¿Te sirvo sake, Kurenai?- le interrogó a su acompañante, tomando la botella y dos copas.

-S-si, onegai, Shikamaru-kun...

Le sirvió la bebida a Kurenai como si lo que hubiese dicho no tuviera importancia alguna, pero muy dentro de él pensaba "¿Shikamaru-kun? ¿Por qué me llamó así?". Al estar las dos copas servidas, brindaron por nada, simplemente chocaron las copas y dijeron a coro "salud". Después de unos tragos y de risas, Kurenai sostenía su copa mientras Shikamaru la observaba, y, ahora que lo pensaba, se veía perfecta.

-Perdón por no decirlo antes, pero te ves hermosa, Kurenai...

Las pálidas mejillas de la kunoichi se empezaron a tornar rojas, como sus lindos ojos, y un calorcito recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Pe-perdón, etto, el sake ya me hace efecto y, necesito ir a los sanitarios.-le dijo Kurenai a Shikamaru

-Dile a la loca de Anko que te acompañe-respondió.

-¿Anko?

-Si, acaba de llegar con Kakashi.

Kurenai se levantó de la mesa sin dudarlo y caminó hacia Anko. Como todos los presentes, venían de vestir, elegantes.

-¡Ei Anko! ¿Me puedes acompañar a-

-¡Hola Kurenai! ¿Viniste con Shikamaru?-interrumpió su alegre amiga con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-S-si, allá está en la mesa. ¿Me acompañas a los sanitarios?

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Kurenai? No te había visto asi desde que los descubrí a ti y a Asuma haciendo esas cosas alegres que hacen los novios.- interfirió Kakashi, quien se refería al notable sonrojo de la jõnin. Ésta, sólo agachó la cabeza. Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara, que no se quitaba ni en una ocasión elegante.

-Ve con ella amor, te espero en la mesa- le dijo Kakashi a su novia Anko, quien respondió afirmativo con la cabeza.

Una vez en los sanitarios, Kurenai se observó en el espejo por unos pocos minutos y Anko la observaba sin decir absolutamente nada. De pronto, Kurenai abrió la llave de los lavabos y metió sus manos al agua, mientras su mirada permanecía perdida. Anko cambió la facción de su cara, mostrando extrañeza, y le pregunta:

-¿Qué rayos te sucede, Kurenai?

-No lo sé-responde.

-No será... ¿Shikamaru?

-Kurenai mira a Anko y en cuenstión de segundos le voltea la mirada.-Supongo que sí -responde- desde que llegamos actúa de una manera extraña...

Anko ríe por lo escuchado, y entre risas logra decirle:

-¡Ay! Pues fíjate que él no es el único que actúa de una manera extraña...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Mírate Kurenai! Bien dijo Kakashi que no te había visto así desde lo ocurrido con Asuma

-¿Co-como me veo?

-Mira, estás sonrojada, y tiemblas, asi como nerviosa... oye, Kure, ¿no estarás enamorada de-

-¡¡¡No he olvidado a Asuma!!! Que quede claro-le interrumpió.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... pero ¿sabes? No sé por qué extraña razón Shikamaru me recuerda a Asuma, ¿no te parece?

-¡No los compares!

-¡Disculpa! Bueno, hasta eso que Shikamaru es más inteligente y atractivo...

-Gracias Anko- dijo sarcástica Kurenai, seguido salió del sanitario. Anko también salió y corrió hacia ella, la detuvo tomándola del brazo, y en el oído le susurró:

-Sólo piensa lo que hablamos.

-Joder Kurenai, tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento, estabamos platicando Anko y yo y no me di cuenta del tiempo que estuve ahí dentro.

-Y ¿de qué hablaban?

-¿Andas ebrio?

-No te preocupes, sólo un poco...

-Shikamaru...

En la mesa no se encontraban nadie más que ellos dos. Lee estaba conversando con Naruto en otra mesa, mientras que Chõji había invitado a bailar baladas a Ino, quien llegó mientras Kurenai se encontraba en los sanitarios.

Shikamaru miraba a Kurenai como núnca antes se había atrevido a mirarla; con cariño, ternura y... en su pensamiento, no podía dejar de repetir la frase de:

-Perdóname, Asuma-sensei, no era mi intención...

Él tomó las manos de ella, y la miró fijamente. Ambos tenían perdidos los ojos en los del otro, dejándose llevar. Kurenai sentía como su cuerpo se estremecia por la acción de Shikamaru.

-Por favor, andas ebrio, seguro que-

-Cuando las personas andan ebrias, dicen y expresan la verdad, ¿no es cierto?

-S-si, pero...

-Entonces, permíteme decirte y expresarte la verdad, Kurenai...

-Y, ¿cual es esa verdad?

-La verdad es que...

-Ei tú, ¡Nara Shikamaru! Me da gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

¡El momento se fué por el caño! (N/A: si fuera Kurenai, diría que se fué por el coño xd) Kaze No Temari y Sabaku no Gaara estaban ahí. Al darse cuenta de la prescencia de una tercera, incluso una cuarta persona, soltaron sus manos. Shikamaru le susurró a Kurenai:

-Tenemos una plática pendiente- volteó hacia los otros dos- ¡Que gusto, Temari! ¿Cuando llegaste a Konoha?

-No tengo mucho tiempo aquí. Oye, Kurenai-san, ¿eres tan amable de acompañarme al tocador?

-S-si, claro- respondió saliendo de la conmoción del hecho interrumpido. Ambas caminaron hacia los sanitarios y, al entrar, Temari habló.

-Me habían contado que tú y Shikamaru vivían juntos, pero nunca imaginé que serían pareja, Kurenai.

-Pues... no somos pareja. Sólo estamos juntos por el pequeño Asuma, mi hijo. No hay nada más entre nosotros.

-¿En serio?- cuestiona- Pues yo ví todo lo contrario. Estaban juntos, sólos, tomados de la mano, ¡incluso sonrojados!

-¡Él está ebrio! Es sólo eso.

-Mira, te dejaré una cosa clara; yo amo a Shikamaru y no dudaré en quitar del camino a aquella que intente quitármelo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que si tú o cualquier otra mujer están con él, no dudaré en recurrir a la muerte...

Kurenai miraba fijamente a Temari, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes-respondió- sólo anda ebrio. Shikamaru sólo me mira como su amiga o la madre de su fallecido sensei.

-Y, ¿tú? ¿Como lo ves, Kurenai?

-Yo... Sigo enamorada de Asuma

-No haz respondido mi pregunta

-¿No te es suficiente mi respuesta?

Temari permaneció en silencio. Lavó sus manos y miró con odio por el espejo a Kurenai.

-No comentes la platica, ¿de acuerdo?- terminó Temari. Kurenai afirmó con la cabeza. No lo soportaba más, antes no le era agradable la chica de Suna, y ahora su repugnancia hacia ella había llegado al límite. Salió lo más rápido posible del sanitario y fué hacia la mesa.

-Dejemos esta plática por hoy, Nara Shikamaru.

-Me parece bien, Gaara.

El Kazekage de Suna se levantó de la mesa con su rara facción de seriedad como todo el tiempo, y junto con su hermana se retiró de allí.

-¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó Kurenai mientras se sentaba.

-De nada importante, mujer- después de lo respondido por Shikamaru, él beso la mejilla de ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-interrogó Kurenai.

-Esto no lo podemos hablar aquí, Kure-chan...

¿Kure-chan? ¡Ni siquiera Asuma se había atrevido a llamarla así! La emoción recorrió su mente y pensaba una y otra vez la conversación con Anko. No soportaba la idea de pensarlo de esa manera, pero tenía que aceptar que sentía algo más. Sin importarle las dichas palabras amenazadores de la jõnin de Suna, abrazó tiernamente a Shikamaru. La música programada del lugar seguía tocando baladas.

-¡Vamos Shikamaru! Vamos a bailar.

-¡Menuda pesadez, mujer!

-¡Andale. vamos! Necesito bailar.

Shikamaru vió extrañado a su compañera, suspiró resignado y se puso de pie, la tomó de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia la fiesta.

-Juré por mi vida que nunca bailaría con una mujer.

-Lo siento, me gusta bailar.

-No te preocupes, acabo de perder mi vida.-dice burlesco, y ambos ríen.

Él la tomó de la cintura, rodeándola con ternura. Ella coloca sus manos en los hombros del jõnin y comienzan a bailar. Primero, están un poco separados, pero ella se recarga en el pecho de Shikamaru, pues este es un poco más alto que ella. Shikamaru aprieta la cintura de Kurenai, y, como es de suponerse, ella voltea a verlo un poco enojada. La boca de él comienza a rozar sus mejillas, luego llega a su oído.

-Esa verdad está a punto de demostrarse- le susurra

-Shikamaru, yo...

Las palabras se interrumpieron, ya que él comenzó a acercarse a ella, y selló ambas bocas en un dulce beso. Shikamaru tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas más rojas que el carmesí, mientras que Kurenai se encontraba inmovil, sin reacción. Él se percató del estado en que se encontraba Kurenai, entonces se apartó.

-¿Qué te sucede, te sientes mal?

-N-no, estoy bien, es solo que esto-

-Esto es la verdad, te quiero Kurenai.

El jõnin la abrazó, y después de unos segundos ella le corresponde el abrazo.

-Esto no lo podemos hablar aquí- le dijo Kurenai- es un tema muy serio que me gustaría hablar en un buen momento.- Shikamaru le sonríe y le besa la frente.

-Esta fiesta es una pesadez.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Como gustes, mujer.

Se toman de la mano y se dirijen a la salida. En eso, la novia y prometida del Hokage, Hinata, se dirije a ellos.

-Kurenai-sensei, Shikamaru. ¿Ya se van?

-Si, Hinata.

-Etto... ¡esperen un momento! En unos 20 minutos más terminará esta fiesta, y después iremos a la casa de Naru-kun, para anunciar nuestro compromiso y mi embarazo...- dijo Hinata jugueteando con sus dedos y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Está bien... iremos aunque sea un momento-terminó Kurenai. Salieron de local. Ya estando en el automovil, decidieron conversar.

-Bien- comenzó Shikamaru- aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente.

-Shikamaru, yo...

-Espera, espera. No quiero que me sermonees porque eso es muy problemático. La verdad que quería decirte y expresarte es que, me he enamorado de ti...

-Yo... Yo... -se sonrojó y lo miró fijamente- yo también siento lo mismo... Eso es de lo que hablamos Anko y yo en los sanitarios, yo negué que sentía algo por ti, pero me hizo pensar en eso. Y al estar con Temari, me sentí celosa cuando me dijo que mataría a cualquiera que estuviera enamorada de tí, porque te ama...

-Así que esa asesina ya habló contigo...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es de lo que hablé con Gaara...

[Flash Back]

-Vamos, sientate Gaara.

-Gracias- se sienta- bien, aprovechando que ni Yuhi Kurenai ni Temari están aquí, necesito hablar contigo.

-Adelante, habla. Pero, no me sermonees porque eso es una pesadez.

-Primero que nada, quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Estás enamorado de Kurenai?

-Supongo que si mi respuesta es afirmativa, me dirás algo relacionado con la loca de tu hermana...

-Admiro tu capacidad para pensar...

-No te tengo mucha confianza, Gaara, pero la verdad es que estoy enamorado de Kurenai...

-Mi hermana es muy envidiosa. Si ve a una mujer cerca de sus amigos, finje estar enamorada de él para alejarlas, pero-

-Si no lo logra- interrumpe- las asesina.

-Exacto... asi que, por amor a Kurenai, protégela...

[Fin Flash Back]

-Esa Temari está más loca de lo que pensé- dice Kurenai, por el relato escuchado.

-Ya vez...- El jõnin tomó la mano de Kurenai- ¿Le tienes miedo a esa loca?

Kurenai no respondía a la pregunta, simplemente agachó la mirada y apartó su mano. En un susurro casi inaudible, dijo "yo más que nadie, se lo que una mujer hace por amor". Para su mala suerte, el estado de ebriendad en el que se encontraba Shikamaru, no le permitió escuchar las palabras de ella. Shikamaru tomó la barbilla de Kurenai y lo forzaba a mirarlo, pero era tal la resistencia de Kurenai, que mejor no hizo más intentos.

-¿Por qué le temes?- preguntó él- Estoy aquí para protejerte...

-¡Eso mismo decía Asuma! Y ya no está conmigo...

-Él murió protejiéndote, a ti y a tu hijo... menuda pesadez mujer, ¡ya supera a Asuma! No siempre tendrás a las personas que te rodean...- Shikamaru rozaba su mano con la mejilla de la jõnin.

-B-bueno, esto no era de lo que queríamos hablar, ¿no?

-Vayamos a ver como está el pequeño Asuma, y después a la casa de Naruto. Allá seguimos hablando.

La casa del sexto Hokage, Naruto, era la más elegante de Konoha. Su enorme jardín se encontraba adornado con maceteros y velas. Había muchas mesas, y en una de ellas, se sentaron Shikamaru y Kurenai.

10:00 p.m. : Llegada a la casa del Hokage Naruto.

10:30 p.m. : Comienzo de la 1era. botella de Sake.

11:00 p.m. : Fin de la 1era y comienzo de la 2da. botella de sake.

COMIENZO DE LA CONVERSACIÓN.

-¡Woo! Me siento un poco ebria...

-¡Menuda pesadez! La resaca de mañana con ningún jutsu nos la salvamos, amor...

-¿Cómo me haz llamado?

-Amor...- El jõnin comienza a acercarse a ella mientras con su mano recorre sensualmente el brazo de Kurenai, y en el oído le susurra:

-Te deseo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentimientos que despiertan 2**

Compartir

El Sábado, 01 de agosto de 2009 a las 17:19 | Editar nota | Eliminar

Un año, ha pasado un año ya... Y aún no lo olvido. ¿Nara Shikamaru? Fué el hombre que logró sacar de mi corazón a Asuma. Ha sido el único que, sin finjir, ha ganado mi confianza y cariño sin siquiera buscarlo. Un año muy doloroso y de una profunda soledad... pero, yo sé que aunque esté ausente en el modo físico, en mi corazón sigue grabada su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus palabras, incluso sus ofensas. Pero extraño sus quejas, sus seducciones, nuestras discuciones. Perdí mi habilidad de lucha, y con ello bajó mi defensa, pero siempre estuvo ahí para protegerme. Un año donde las palabras de aliento y consuelo son simples frases que no tienen sentido, se pronuncian vacías, incluso no las capto.

Un año, en el cual he derramado frías y amargas lágrimas, preguntándome ¿por qué? ¿qué he hecho mal? ¿Acaso esto me merezco?

Un año, pero pienso que no todo está perdido, siempre hay un final feliz, o al menos eso pienso. Quizá un día, tarde o temprano, nuestras almas se encuentren de nuevo. Y es que no hay mal que por bien no venga. En un camino donde sólo divisaba oscuridad, una pequeña e iluminante luz guía mis pasos; eso me asegura que no todo está perdido. Incluso confío que el destino nos dé la oportunidad que desechamos aquél día... No pierdo la esperanza de volverlo a ver, y estar con él.

Y hace un año, que él dijo "no siempre tendrás a todas las personas que te rodean"... incluso dijo que él estaría protegiéndome.

En dolor aquebranda mi alma, incluso la rompe. Estoy fisicamente viva pero por dentro sólo hay tristeza. Mi corazón se encuentra dividido en 2 fracciones: mi hijo y él. Es egoísta no pensar en los que eran mis amigos, pero la pérdida de el nuevo amor de mi vida, hizo que desaparacieran todas aquellas personas.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Desearía morír, estar a su lado, llorar hasta ahogarme en mis propias lágrimas; caminar hasta extinguir mis fuerzas; gritar hasta quedarme sin aliento. Simplemente desvanecer mi alma al paraíso...

Miles de personas dicen que estoy muerta en vida, pues no oigo, no hablo, no quiero, no vivo. Simplemente camino sin dirección esperándolo a él.

Mi cabeza da mil vueltas en aquellas palabras, las dos palabras que me dijo hace 1 año. Palabras que hicieron que mi vida llegara al escalón más alto de la felicidad, y que momentos después se derrumbaron. Menciono su nombre una y otra vez, miro a los lados como loca, derramo lágrimas como si de respirar se tratara, incluso lo hago sin darme cuenta. Paso el mayor tiempo mirando por la ventana, deseando verte venir por el sendero de la entrada. Con tu facción cansada, poder recibirte como siempre deseé, y como nunca lo hice. Me arrepiento de haberte tomado como "trivial" y no como lo que eras, "escencial" para mí. Y, ¿sabes algo? NO ME VOLVERÉ A ARREPENTIR. Te amo, Nara Shikamaru, incluso más que a mi misma...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 años después...

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Tsunade-basama?

-Tenme más respeto, Naruto. Se trata del asunto de... Shikamaru.

-Ah... eso...

La quinta y el sexto Hokage discutían con tristeza lo que debían hacer con el caso de Shikamaru; pensaban en el futuro de Nara Asuma, y como curar el inmenso dolor de Kurenai.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con ambos- dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake.

-Y yo opino- susurra Naruto- que deberías dejar el sake...

-¡Baka! No estamos aquí para hablar de eso. Sabes lo delicado e importante que es este tema, no solo para nosotros, si no para Kurenai incluso para la mayor parte de Konoha.

-¿No crees que deberíamos citar a Kurenai-san?

-Mmmm... ¡¡¡Shizune!!!- gritó la Godaime. La subordinada de la misma entró como rayo a la oficina con TonTon en los brazos.

-¿Me llamaba?

-Si. Necesito que traigan a Nara Asuma. ¡De inmediato!

-¡Si! Como ordene... Etto, Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-

-De ella me encargo luego, ahora cumple mis ordenes.- interrumpió Tsunade.

-¡Oye! ¿No sería mejor hablar con los dos juntos? Además, ignoras mi papel como Hokage al tomar decisiones por tí misma- interroga Naruto.

-¡No interrogues mis acciones! Es sólo que este caso debe ser tratado con cuidado. Ahora, Shizune, ¡VE!

(2 horas después)

-¿Me buscaba, Tsunade-sama?- El pequeño Asuma, de sólo 9 años, estaba en la oficina de los hokages.

-Sí, Asuma. Necesito que vayas lo más pronto posible a tu casa y le digas a tu madre, Yuhi Kurenai, que necesito hablar con ella. Que se sabe algo más del caso Shikamaru.

-¿Saben algo más de mi padre?

-Y dile que hable de verdades contigo...

-¿De... verdades?

-Después entenderás...

El pequeño Asuma, llegó a su casa e inmediatamente, fué con su madre que se encontraba en su habitación.

-La Hokage quiere verte.

-¿A mi? ¿Para qué?

-¿Tienes algunas verdades que decirme?

-¡Habla bien que no te entiendo! Asuma, ¿qué te pasa?

-Dijeron que saben algo más de mi papá, y Tsunade-sama dijo que hablaras de verdades...

-Luego hablamos... Iré con Tsunade.

Kurenai salió de su habitación y se dirijía a la torre Hokage. Entró donde se encontraban los 2 Hokages y se sorprendió al notar a otra cierta persona amarrada, en el suelo; Sasuke, el Uchiha que desde hace 13 años había abandonado la aldea.

-Pasa, Kurenai.

-¿De qué necesita hablarme, Tsunade-sama?

-De... Shikamaru.

-¡¿Qué sabe de él?!

-¿Qué tan importante era él para tí?- interfirió Sasuke. Kurenai sólo agachó la cabeza y todos notaron como las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos.

-Oye Sasuke, no prolongues su sufrimiento. ¡Habla de una vez que para eso estas aquí!- ordenó Naruto

-¿Recuerdas como sucedió todo, Kurenai?- le preguntó el Uchiha. Y, de verdad que lo recordaba...

[Flash Back]

-¿Cómo me haz llamado?

-Amor...- El jõnin comienza a acercarse a ella mientras con su mano recorre sensualmente el brazo de Kurenai, y en el oído le susurra:

-Te deseo...- en ese momento, se oye una explosión. La gente comienza a correr, derrumbar mesas y a gritar; la casa del Hokage se vacía rápidamente ya que el pánico ha invadido a todas las personas. Naruto, con su amada Hinata en brazos, se acerca a Shikamaru.

-¡Ei! Saca a Kurenai de aquí. ¡Sasuke ha vuelto y parece que no viene en buen plan!

-¿Qué Sasuke QUEEEEEEÉ?

-¡¡¡No hagas preguntas y lleva a Kurenai a un lugar seguro!!!

Shikamaru y Kurenai corren al auto y arrancan al antiguo hogar del jõnin. Ahí se queda Kurenai con los padres de Shikamaru y el pequeño Asuma.

-¿Volverás?- Aterrada, Kurenai le pregunta a Shikamaru.

-Te lo aseguro...

[Fin Flash Back]

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Y fué tu culpa.

-Nadie le ordenó que me siguiera- replicó Sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan. Aterrada, Kurenai se aleja un poco de Sasuke. Le parece diabólica y endemoniada la mirada del Uchiha, que se podría deducir, con el simple hecho de mirarlo, que se encuentra más malvado que nunca.

-Él me aseguró que volvería...

-Se muchas cosas de él, pero si sigues así mejor guardaré silencio.

-¡¡¡Habla de una vez, Sasuke!- ordenó de nuevo Naruto.

-Está bien, está bien. Bueno, aquél día me siguió. Como era de suponerse, dada la enorme y desarrollada capacidad para pensar que posee, me tendió una trampa; parecía una serie de sellos explosivos, pero, muy obias. Como cualquier persona coherente, las esquivé pero esa era su verdadera trampa; al retroceder caí en su Sombra Imitadora. Bueno, no daré detalles porque es un poco complicado...

[Flash Back]

-¿Cuál es tu propósito, Sasuke? ¿Matar a Tsunade? ¿O a Naruto?

-Esos no son mis objetivos, además lo que yo haga o no no debería de importarte.

-Menuda pesadez, Sasuke...

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Sólo necesito saber tus objetivos, para saber si coincidimos y si puedo ser útil para tí...

[Fin Flash Back]

-En ese momento, tomó su protector con el símbolo de Konoha, y con un kunai que tenía en su mano, lo rasgó por la mitad. Como un miebro de Akatsuki... Después me pidió que lo uniera a Akatsuki. Claro, sólo fué necesario hablar con el Líder y lo nombró miebro de su organización.

-¿Entonces él...?- no terminó de decir la frase, ya que Tsunade le interrumpió:

-Él es, hasta el momento, un miembro más de Akatsuki.

-Como oyes, ahora Shikamaru viste con la túnica negra con nubes rojas, y el protector de Konoha rasgado-dice Sasuke. La jõnin se tira de rodillas al suelo y lloró escandalosamente.

-¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¿Viene tras Naruto-sama? ¿Qué quiere?-dice entre sollozos.

-Lo único que quiere- responde Sasuke- es destruir la aldea culpable de la muerte de Asuma.

-Esperen, esperen. Hay algo de lo que no nos percatamos...- dijo Tsuname. En ese momento, lanzó un kunai a Sasuke y este se desvaneció.

-¡Maldito! Era un Kage Bunshin- gritó Naruto.

-Como sospeché, era un plan...-terminó con tristeza Tsunade.

-¡Espere Tsunade-sama!- interrumpió Kurenai- el Kage Bunshin de Sasuke dejó una nota...- se la dió a la Godaime y en cuanto leyó el contenido volvió a gritar llamando a su subordinada.

-¡¡¡Shizune!!!

-¿Me llamaba, Tsunade-sama?-interrogó.

-¡¡Ordena al escuadrón ANBU que vijile todas las posibles entradas existentes de Konoha, los puntos debiles, las calles, las torres, TODO!!! Y que se preparen para todo, incluso para lo peor...

-S-si, como ordene.- la joven salió rapidamente del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsunade-basama?- dijo preocupado Naruto.

-Lo tienen TODO planeado... si sus planes no fallan, todo estará perdido...

La nota calló en el escritorio, y todos pudrieron leer su contenido: "48 horas, 3 noches de pánico, volverá, ¡BUM!"


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué pasa, Tsunade-basama?- dijo preocupado Naruto.

-Lo tienen TODO planeado... si sus planes no fallan, todo estará perdido...  
La nota calló en el escritorio, y todos pudrieron leer su contenido: "48 horas, 3 noches de pánico, volverá, ¡BUM!"

Konoha contaba con 48 horas para prepararse. Nadie sabía con exactitud que era lo sucedido, no tenían idea de lo que quería decir "¡BUM!". Todas las entradas, calles e incluso escuelas estaban vigiladas por ANBU's. Según ordenes de los Hokages, era secreto la espontanea prescencia del Kage Bunshin de Sasuke, también el contenido de la nota. Sólo lo sabían el escuadrón ANBU, Tsunade, Naruto y Kurenai. El resto de los habitantes sólo vivían con la duda del por qué la prescencia del escuadrón asesino en todas las partes importantes de la villa  
-¡Llamen a nuestros aliados y pidan ayuda! ¡Avisen a los gennin, chunnin, jõnnin, A TODOS! Que se preparen para cualquier ataque...- ordenó Tsunade. Suna recibió la noticia y envió tropas a Konoha. 3 días duraría el viaje, pero a los Hokages no les importaba, mucho menos por la situación en la que se encontraban. Necesitaban ayuda. Dos días eran pocos, no contaban con lo suficiente para defenderse.

48 horas pasaron, con las preparaciones que fueron posibles; vijilaban noche y día las entradas, hacían chequeos para saber si alguna persona sospechosa pudiera haber entrado a la aldea, suspendieron las clases de las academias, sacaron a familias sin vocación de ninja de la aldea, inlcuso a kunoichis con hijos que no fueran gennins les era obligatorio alejarse lo más posible de la aldea. Para suerte de Kurenai, su hijo acababa de graduarse como gennin, y, a pesar de ser de los más pequeños, aceptó arriesgar su vida en dicha misión. Lo que nadie tenía idea, era de que Asuma escondía algo...

1era. noche de pánico

Las 48 horas pasaron. La ciudad parecía muy tranquila, incluso gente había pensado que todo lo de la nota era una simple broma. Pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida con el grito de alguien en media villa. Cuando los habitantes acudieron al lugar, encontraron el cuerpo de alguien sin rostro, al parecer, los asesinos lo mataron y remobieron el rostro de la víctima. Después, se escuchó un estruendo; provenía de la montaña donde estaban esculpídas las caras de los seis Hokages. El rostro del tercero, fué estallado.  
El sexto Hokage había perdido la calma y decidió correr el riesgo de buscar al culpable. Toda Konoha había caído en el miedo a ser asesinado y la gente comenzó a abandonar sus hogares en busca de una vida más larga. Después de una busqueda sin resultados, Naruto volvió a su hogar, esperando encontrar la paz en la tímida sonrisa de su amada Hinata. Pero, al entrar a su hogar, sus ganas de encontrar al asesino crecieron: su amada Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo, agoninzando, y como se sabía que estaba embarazada, el asesino atravezó su vientre con algún objeto punzocortante (es de suponerse que con un kunai).

-Na-naruto-kun...-apenas y podía hablar- por favor, salva la aldea, son peligrosos, son peligrosos...- repetía una y otra vez, mientras moría. Una parte de él se sentía impotente, no podía actuar para salvar a Hinata, quien ahora estaba muerta en sus brazos, como si estuviese dormida. Por otro lado, su esperanza de ser que vivía en el vientre de la heredera de los Hyuuga, también había muerto. ¿Qué ser tan despreciable era capaz de acabar con la esperanza de vida de alguna persona? ¿Qué CRUEL persona se atrevía a matar a un ser tan pequeñito? ¿Tan injusta era la vida en esos momentos?

Por otro lado, Kurenai notaba algo extraño a Asuma, no se mostraba nervioso, ni feliz, ni preocupado. Sólo indiferente.  
-¿Te pasa algo, hijo?

-Lo que pasa es que... nunca me hablaste de aquella verdad a la que se refería Tsunade-sama...

-No podemos hablar de esto ahora, tu papá volverá en dos días...

-Yo no sabía que los muertos volvían, ¿o te referías a Shikamaru-san?

-¿De qué hablas, Asuma?

-¿Me hablas a mí o a mi padre?

Kurenai no sabía qué responder. Si su hijo se había enterado de la verdad, ¿quién le pudo haber dicho? ¿Quién sabía todo eso? El pequeño sólo tomó una mochila y, al abrir la puerta, miró a su madre como nunca lo había hecho. Salió de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade caminaba como loca por su oficina. No había dormido en dos días y no sabía qué demonios haría cuando Akatsuki y Shikamaru llegaran...

-Es bonito ver Konoha desde aquí, Shikamaru-san.

-Te agradezco que hayas dejado de llamarme papá, Asuma...

En un bosque a las cercanías de Konoha, Asuma y Shikamaru observaban como era Konoha, antes de destruirla. Sentados como si todo estuviera bien, seguros de que no los encontrarían. De pronto, se escuchó ruido entre los arbustos.

-¡Shikamaru!- era una voz de mujer, y una silueta se alcanzaba a mirar.

-Llegas a tiempo, Ino- respondió Shikamaru. Después de todo, Ino era su aliada.

-Todo está preparado, Shikamaru-kun- Sai salió de entre los arbustos, y le entregó un papel a Shikamaru.

-¿Así que se alarmaron demasiado, Sai, Ino? ¿Como están las cosas por Konoha?

-Kiba y Shino están allá cumpliendo las ordenes que les diste, Shikamaru-kun. Sakura asesinó a Hinata, y ya derribamos el rostro del tercer Hokage de la montaña.

-Todo va a la perfección, Shikamaru-san- dijo Asuma.

-Bien- respondió- sólo queda esperar a Sasuke y Akatsuki...

2da Noche de Pánico

Habían estudiado todos los cadáveres de los asesinados la noche anterior, pero eran tan expertos los culpables que no dejaron rastro de nada. Todo el pueblo tenía miedo, incluso los jõnnin, y los ANBU's. Los 2 Hokages esperaban la llegada de sus aliados, pero al parecer se habían retrasado. Ya habían notado la auscencia de varios de sus shinobis y kunoichis. Kurenai, sóla, se había unido a la misión. Necesitaba volver a verlo, a sentirlo, y, si así tenía que pasar, huír con él. Traicionaría a su aldea, pero estaría junto al que ama.

-Shikamaru-susurró- ¿como fué posible?

Tenía en sus manos un retrato; Asuma, en ese momento de bebé en los brazos de Shikamaru, quien estaba sonriendo, y ella abrazandolos, igualmente feliz. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, no podía imaginar con claridad lo que haría cuando él volviera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

-Lo siento, Naruto...

El sexto, postrado en el suelo, sentía como ese espeso líquido carmesí fluía de su estómago.

-¿Qué significa esto, Kiba?- preguntó debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

-Sólo cumplo órdenes de mi Líder...  
¿Ordenes? ¿A qué demonios se refería Kiba? Naruto tan sólo podía abrir sus ojos, cuando sintió un intenso calor. Efectivamente, su cuerpo ardía en yamas.

-De nuevo lo siento, Naruto...

Kiba observó como su "amigo" ardía en el fuego. Hubiera deseado no hacerlo pero sólo cumplía ordenes. Al ver como Naruto dejó de moverse, se mantuvo parado, y guardó silencio en respeto al Hokage. Le dedicó dos lágrimas frías. Salió del lugar y se dedicó a descansar un poco en la montaña donde las caras de los Hokages estaban esculpidas. Ahí estaba Shino.

-¿Cumpliste las órdenes, Kiba?- dijo en su tono de seriedad, mientras se rempujaba los lentes oscuros tan característicos de Shino.

-Si- supiró- aunque me fué muy triste acabar con un viejo amigo.

Ambos observaban la aldea desde lo alto. Kiba deshizo el nudo que amarraba su protector frontal de Konoha, de su bolsillo tomó un kunai y rasgo el símbolo de su aldea a la mitad, renegándose. Shino hizo lo mismo. Después de unos momentos de ver como la gente se desplazaba de un lado a otro, sientendo pánico, se retiraron de Konoha.

Después de unos instantes, la cara esculpida del cuarto Hokage, explotó.

-¿Donde está Naruto, Shizune?- gritaba desesperada Tsunade.

-N-no lo sé, Tsunade-sama. Ya he mandado a Kiba y Shino a buscarlo, pero no han vuelto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Shikamaru! He cumplido tus ordenes. TenTen, Lee y Neji vienen en camino.

-Gracias, Sakura.

La kunoichi de pelo rosado había llegado al lugar. Característicamente, todos tenían rasgados ya sus protectores prontales. Kiba y Shino llegaron al lugar informando que la cara del cuarto había sido explotada, y que asesinaron al sexto. No esperaron mucho tiempo para ver como llegaban los otros tres miembros; Lee, Neji y TenTen. Era demasiado extraño que ningun ANBU o algo por el estilo los hubiera encontrado. El panorama era frío y escalofriante; la Konoha que todos conocían ahora estaba a punto de desmoronarse, sólo se podían oír gritos y mirar desperdicios de población, uno que otro cadaver por ahí y gente hundida en pánico.

-Es hora de retirarnos-ordenó Shikamaru- hay que esperar a los de Suna a las afueras del país del fuego, llegarán en cualquier momento.

Dicho esto, los 9 se desaparecieron de ahí.

3era. Noche de Pánico: el día final

-Madara-sama, estamos todos aquí.- Y, ¿quienes eran? Los 8 miembros de Akatsuki, Pein, Konan; Sasori, Deidara; Kakuzu, Hidan; Kisame; y, por último, Zetzu. Un jutsu prohibido realizado por el verdadero líder de la organización, hizo que Sasori, Deidara y Kakuzu volvieran a la vida; después de eso, emprendieron una busqueda para encontrar el cuerpo de Hidan, y unirlo de nuevo.

-Bien- dijo Madara- la misión será dividida así: Sasori y Deidara, ustedes se encargaran de matar niños y mujeres, quemar y explotar casas. Kakuzu y Hidan, a toda la gente que se les ponga enfrente, no duden en matar a cualquiera, no sientan compasión. Kisame, derrumba los rostros esculpidos restantes en la montaña. Zetzu, quédate en la entrada y avisa cuando los aliados hayan entrado a la batalla, hablo de Sasuke y Shikamaru. Por último, Pein y Konan, entren a la torre Hokage y maten a cualquiera que se les atraviese, excepto a Tsunade, eso es trabajo de otra persona.

-Como ordene, Madara-sama- dijo Pein. Y asi, se retiraron de donde estaban (N/A: si no lo mencione antes, estaban en un bosque xD) para infiltrarse a cumplir su misión.

Explosiones, derrumbes, gritos, súplicas, gente corriendo, huyendo por su vida. Era lo único que se apreciaba en Konoha. Sasori se encargaba de envenenar a la gente con sus armas, y Deidara explotaba sus moribundos cuerpos; Hidan las asesinaba con su maldición, y Kakuzu con sus diversos ataques, y robaba los corazones de sus victimas; Kisame explotó toda la montaña, causando una enorme ola de arena y rocas con la cual se podría deducir que asesinó a mucha gente. Zetzu se encontraba en calma a la entrada, cuando miró como unas personas se acercaban. Sin duda, era Sasuke, acompañado de el kazekage de Suna, y sus hermanos. Gaara, Temari y Kankurõ vestían la túnica de Akatsuki, mientras que Sasuke simplemente seguía con el típico vestuario que le consedió Orochimaru.

-Shikamaru-san, estamos listos.

-Bien, Sai. ¿Todos están aqui?

-Efectivamente. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Si quieren observar, quedense aquí. Si no, vayan a la cueva de la organización. Dentro de algunas horas volveremos.

Todos los aliados de Shikamaru, antes ninjas de Konoha (todos excepto Naruto, Hinaya y Chõji, quien murió en un derrumbe), vestían la extraña túnica negra con nubes rojas. Se retiraron del lugar, excepto una persona en especial que quería prescenciar la última noche de su aldea; Nara Asuma.

-Dígame, Shikamaru-san, ¿por qué me hicieron creer que tú eras mi padre?- cuestionó el pequeño Gennin.

-Mmm... Sería más honrado hacerte creer que yo soy tu padre, en vez de Asuma-sensei, quien murió en la lucha tratando de proteger un ser que nisiquiera conocía.- dijo- Asuma-sensei...

-¿Qué tan especial era para tí mi padre?

-Lo demasiado especial como para vengar su muerte, destruyendo la aldea que me vió crecer, Asuma...

-Tsunade-sama, encontramos los sellos explosivos que colocó, según suponemos, Shikamaru...

-Este Shikamaru...- dijo Tsunade mirando con tristeza a travéz de la ventana, prácticamente ingorando a su subordinada Shizune

-Tsunade-sama, ¿desactivamos los sellos?

-Si, claro- dijo saliendo de su trance de melancolía- nunca imaginé que Shikamaru quisiera vengar la muerte de Asuma, y mucho menos que sintiera algo tan profundo por su sensei...- continuó- lo que menos esperé, era que, Shikamaru amara a Asuma...

Los 9 miembros de Akatsuki junto con Madara, Sasuke y el Kazekage de Suna y sus hermanos, estaban en la entrada de lo que se podía llamar Konoha. ¿Cuánta gente había sobrevivido hasta el momento? Muy pocos ANBU, Jõnnin, nada de Chunnin, Gennin mucho menos. Entre ellos, estaba la Hokage, Shizune y, por supuesto, Kurenai.  
Vagaba por lo que quedaba de su villa, ¿cuánto daño era capaz de ocasionar una alma con sed de venganza? ¡Y ella tantas ganas que tenía de abrazarlo, y besarlo! Gritarle que lo ama, que todo este tiempo su razón para vivir se le había escapado de las manos, y sólo necesitaba eso, tenerlo a su lado, y nunca dejarlo ir de nuevo. El único hombre capaz de hacerla vivir de nuevo después de la muerte del padre de su hijo.  
Fuera de todo eso, después de vagar durante unos minutos sin rumbo, llegó a su departamento. Tomó una de sus hermosas flores, y aspiró su aroma hasta sentir que sus pulmones reventaban ese hermoso olor. Recordaba a cada segundo el rostro de su amor, resginada a no hacer nada más, que ver como se derrumba la villa frente a sus ojos, esperando el momento. Su mundo interior comenzaba a tornarse triste, cuando, de repente, llaman a su puerta.

-Oh, Shizune-san, ¿que sucede?

-Es de Shikamaru... Ha vuelto. Encontramos una secuencia de sellos explosivos y, por cunclusión, creemos que estará en una de las trayectorias de estos sellos. Tsunade-sama me pidió que te encomendara la misión de detener a Shikamaru, y reencontrarte con él.

Kurenai sintió como la sangre le fluía por las venas; ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Llorar de emoción, o de nervios? Inmediatamente, después de retirarse Shizune, comenzó a prepararse. Según las indicaciones de la subordinada de la Hokage, tenía solamente 2 horas para prepararse. ¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía. Volver a encontrarse con el hombre que ama, al cual a extrañado como nunca tuvo idea que extrañaría a una persona en este mundo, y, ¿qué debía hacer?

Después del tiempo que Shizune le había dado, dos ANBU llegaron a su casa y le indicaron los posibles lugares en los que podría estar Shikamaru. Kurenai recorrió todos los lugares pero no encontró señal de su querido hombre. Después de recorrerlos cientos de veces, se resignó y regresó a su casa. Sentía ganas de verlo, de besarlo, de decirle que lo ama. Y, también, tenía arduas ganas de llorar, de dejarse caer en la cama y desaogar todo su dolor. Pero, algo la sorprendió como jamás lo habían hecho.

-Que milagro, Kurenai. Creí que nunca te volvería a ver.

-¿Sh..Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

-Muchas preguntas a la vez, ¿no crees? Bueno, no vine para que me hicieras un cuestionario, vine a despedirme.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?- sus ojos se cristalizaron de la tristeza.

-No- respondió- yo no me iré, TÚ te iras, pero al otro mundo.

-----------------------------------------------

En un montón de pedazos de escombro, Kurenai se encontraba con la Godaime Hokage y Shizune, con unas cuerdas que parecían conectar con la secuencia de sellos explosivos que, al parecer, Shikamaru había colocado en ese lugar y alrededor de toda Konoha. Kurenai cortó el cable de los sellos, cuando se escucharon unas risas por detrás: Akatsuki, junto con Madara, Sasuke y los de Suna, y Shikamaru y Asuma estaban ahí.

-Como siempre, te haz equivocado, Kurenai.-dijo Shikamaru- ¿pensabas que yo me había enamorado de tí? Las mujeres son una pesadez. La verdad, Kurenai, sólo quería que sufrieras de nuevo, y vengar la muerte del hombre que más me ha importado... Sarutobi Asuma.

En ese momento, Shikamaru jaló otra cuerda y toda Konoha explotó. Según los informes de otras aldeas, no encontraron los cadáveres de Akatsuki, Suna, Sasuke, Asuma y Shikamaru, por lo que deducieron que eran Kage Bunshin. Por otro lado, se encontraron cadáveres sumamente destrudios por la explosión. Se dedujo, también, que los ninjas de Konoha que traicionaron la villa murieron en la explosión.

---------------------------------------------

-¿D...donde estoy? ¿Qué es esa luz? ¿Quién es... él? ¿Quién eres?- Kurenai sólo divisaba una sombra en aquél lugar tan alumbrador, tan lleno de luz. No sentía su cuerpo, ni siquiera sentia el suelo, o algo por el estilo.

-¿Ya no me recuerdas, Kurenai?

-¿A-asuma?

Después de tantos años, sintió aliviada su alma al oír esa hermosa voz. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con el enorme amor que sentía por Shikamaru? Nah, sólo lo olvidó al ver esa hermosa piel morena, esos ojos negros, cabello azul... Tan hermoso como siempre...

------------------------------------------------------

En el cielo, Kurenai entendía todo: desde las intenciones de Shikamaru con Asuma, el por qué la destrucción y el por qué intentó enamorarla. Todo era causado por algo, y a Kurenai ya no le quedaba ninguna duda... Era provocado, por los Sentmientos Que Despiertan....

-_FIN_-


End file.
